The present invention is directed to an adjustable bracket system for a box shade roller.
Presently, box shade rollers are hung using fixed bracket systems.
Fixed bracket systems, once secured to a wall structure are impossible to adjust upwards or downwards.
The present inventor is an installer of box shade rollers. During the past year he has spent needless hours trying to align box shade rollers to look parallel to the roof or window wherein the box shade rollers are installed. One of the problems is not the leveling of the box shade rollers, the problem is that visually one does not realize that the structure wherein they are installed settle and therefore the box shade rollers appear to be unleveled.
Another problem is that not all bracket systems are bent the same way and that also leads to an appearance that the brackets where not secured correctly to wall structures.
The present invention uses an adjustable bracket system that allows an installer of box shade rollers to have a manner of adjusting a box shade roller upwards or downwards, incrementally, so that the box shade roller will have an appearance of being leveled after being installed.
The present invention provides a system that allows an installer to install box shade rollers efficiently and in a manner that will appears leveled to a user.